


Cope

by BornofFireandIce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFireandIce/pseuds/BornofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley demanding you to dig your nails in his back and draw blood before he pounds into you, Crowley being protective of you, Crowley giving you a Spanking. Inspired by, and written to, the song Cope by Manchester Orchestra. Use of an OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cope

"Hey Princess." Dean rolled into the library and proceeded to ruffle her hair.

"Dean!" She groaned as she leaned back into the arm of the couch and flattened her hair before pulling it into a ponytail.

"Indie, I have some business I should probably discuss with you." He began as he sat down across from her.

"Great." She huffed sarcastically as she closed her book and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Alright, listen. Don’t get angry, okay?" She sighed as she brought her legs to the ground from her curled position.

"I’m listening." She muttered.

"You did a total kick ass job on our last case…" He began.

"Okay?"

"I just want you to know that.  When you took down that vampire with the kick, before knifing the bastard… And then finding the nest… You were awesome. Me and Sammy, we see you as our little sister…" He trailed off. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Dean, spit it out already."

"I think you should sit out the next case."

"We already have another case?" She leaned forward.

"I really don’t think you should get involved."

"May I ask why?"

"Indie… It’s…" He trailed off, looking at her for a long moment. As if the next few words would be like kicking a puppy.

"It’s what, Dean?"

"Do you remember when we met? What… Eight months ago? When me and Sam had that case in Ocala?"  She raised an eyebrow. She had been traveling with them for the last six months, researching and slowly building fighting experience with smaller and easier cases. They had picked her up two months after they came to her town and exercised a demon that had possessed her boss.

"Yes… Of course I remember. " The horror that she felt when she watched them the first time, all those months ago, was nothing compared to some of the situations she had been faced with in the last six months. She refused to turn her back from the hunting world. It was the most freedom she had felt in years. She took their jokes and stabs about her painted nails, and her favorite dresses she wore on their off days in return of being taught how to wield a gun, and taking Sam down on the practice mat. Her progress was seen in leaps and bounds.

"Do you remember who worked with us?" A faint shade of pink crawled up her neck.

"Yeah."

"Brandon Clark?" After the Winchesters had gotten rid of the demon, Brandon had stuck behind. Dean didn’t have to guess why.

"Yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck roughly, trying to hide the oncoming blush. Brandon had been a dream and a nightmare all wrapped up and tied with a pretty hunter bow. When the boys asked what transpired after their departure, she shrugged off the advances and remained quiet. When she disappeared after hunts, they didn’t have to exactly guess who she was seeing. "He taught me a lot." She shrugged. A smile broke across Dean’s stern face.

"We know what happened between you and Brando." Her ice filled glare met Dean’s smirk full on. "I don’t think it would be safe for you on this."

"If you’re trying to make some stab at the state of my—"

"No, he has a vengeful spirit that’s chasing him, Indie."

"Is he okay?" She sat straighter, leaning forward into Dean. Her eyes told him everything he feared.

"As okay as a vengeful spirit can be."

"Okay…did he—"

"He asked about you." Her eyes softened. "He asked for you not to come." A frown crossed her face.

"He did?"

"I’m sorry, Princess."

"Did he… Did he say why?"

"Not really." Dean leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Not really? What does that mean?" She bit her bottom lip.

"It means that he really didn’t give me much of an answer."

"You’re a horrible liar, Dean." She felt her hands begin to shake as she shoved her book onto her seat.

"He told me to lie, Indie. He told me to tell you the spirit was too dangerous and he didn’t want you to get hurt. But the reality is, I can’t lie to you." He rubbed his hands along his face. "You can take one of these down in your sleep, Indie. The reality is, the truth of the matter… When he travelled with us… When we met you… Indie. I don’t know. I really…"

"Chick flick moment?" She tried to smile but Dean watched as her powder pink lips fell into a frown.

"He was with this girl. Lilly…" Indie’s heart fell into her stomach. "Apparently, they’re expecting their first kid…"

"…oh." She nodded her head. "Of course. How far is she?"

"Seven months."

"Seven months." She covered her face.  _I was so stupid._

"Listen, Indie. He’s a bag of dicks, alright? Whatever happened between you two… He could have been kinder, he could have…" She stood up.

"It’s fine, Dean. I get it." She began to walk towards the door, she heard Dean jump to his feet to follow.

"Indie, wait a minute." He easily met her in a few strides. He grabbed her elbow, swinging her around to face him. The tear streaks slid along her slim cheeks.  "Indie…" He sighed.

"Don’t touch me." She kept her voice calm. "I feel… I feel filthy, used. So, help him and then kill the bastard." She quickly left the library and ran down the hall to her bedroom. A wave of nausea rolled along her insides as she quickly made her way to her bed.

She laid there and listened as the boys packed. A faint knock came to her door after an hour. The door creaked open, letting light fill the room.

"Hey, Indie…" She heard Sam’s voice come closer to her bed. He rested a hand on her bare shoulder. "Hey…" He kept his voice soft. The light reflected from the wet streaks on the side of her face.

"What Sam?"

"Want me to stay behind? We could watch some movies, eat way too much ice cream… Oh, we could pop your favorite popcorn and pour chocolate on it, like how you love it?" She shook her head.

"Thanks Sammy, but you have a job. And you can’t leave Dean hanging." She sniffled.

"He’ll have help."

"I know, but I’d feel better if that help was you." She covered her hand over his. He squeezed her shoulder softly.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She mumbled.

"Need me to call Crowley?" He jested.

"Why on Earth…" She questioned.

"Because he puts a sparkle in your eye. I’ve heard you laugh when he was in the bottom of the bunker. I’ve never head you laugh like that. You two just… You guys just clicked."

"He’s a demon. Probably shouldn’t confide my faults in him." She sighed.

"But if he makes you feel better. He’s may be a dick, but hey. Sounds like you’re having a hell of a day."

"Sam.. It’s just that," she began.

"No, if you don’t feel comfortable…" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her temple. As he leaned up she could hear him let out a breathy laugh.

"What?" She groaned.

"I promise to be nice and I won’t tell Dean that you totally want to sleep with Crowley."

"I do not."

"You stopped crying when I brought him up."

"It’s because you’re talking to me, Sam." She sighed.

"Right. We’ll be a few days. I’ll make sure to throw a few punches for you." He ruffled her hair.

"Asshole." She sighed as the door closed.

She heard the Impala roar to life and disappear. Silence rang loudly in her ears as she laid there.

The silence brought the mental torment to a forefront.

_I’m such a dumbass. Why didn’t I see this coming?_

_Because I thought he loved me. That’s why. And now here I am. Left out of the hunt because of a guy_.

_Why didn’t I realize this? The missed phone calls. The short responses. Only convenient when he wanted me. God, why was I so stupid?_

_This wasn’t suppose to happen. I… We were going to be… Be happy._

_Yeah, and he had a girl the entire time. I was used. Dirty… Used._

She looked at her phone on her bedside table. She quickly grabbed it and opened her saved messages. Brandon was the top of the list.

_I miss you._

_I still love you._

_When can I see you again?_

_Why did you have to go off with the Winchesters?_

_You should come back, be in my arms._

_Indie, I miss you so much._

She glared at the messages, anger rolled through her chest. Followed by another wave of nausea.

_No._  She sat up in her bed, running her hands through her hair. She pull slightly.  _Fuck. Why… I was the other woman. She doesn’t even know. She has no clue. She’s having that man’s child and he…_   _How many others are there?_ She sunk her head between her knees.

"I was the other woman." She muttered to herself. "Me. Oh god. What have I done? What have I…" Her phone lit up beside her.

_Sam told me something is wrong. What’s going on, lamb?_ She ignored the text message from Crowley. She was already conflicted with mixed emotions, confusing and complicated emotions. She lightly rocked herself back and forth.

"I… Why do I care?" She whispered.

_I know you’re reading these, Indie._ Her phone lit again. She hit the ignore button when she saw  _666_ pop up. She shoved the phone into her nightstand and took a deep breath.

"Pull your shit together, Indie. Come on girl. You’ve been through worse." She wrapped her arms around the back of her legs.

"Well, what do we have here?" Crowley’s voice echoed through the room. "You look absolutely devastated." Her head snapped to his voice, but his body faded into the darkness of the room.

"Crowley…" She warned.

"Oh, you think that is going to steer me away?"

"Leave me alone. I just… I need to be alone."

"Didn’t realize you were ignoring me. Not responding to the text messages or ignoring the phone call…” He raised an eyebrow. Sarcasm falling from his lips. “You shouldn’t be alone right now, Love."

"How do you know?" Her eyes searching for him in the dark.

"Because when Moose will go out of his way to contact me about you, well lamb…" He trailed off.

She sighed as she heard his footsteps approach her bed. With a click of his fingers, the light flickered on. He pulled a chair close to her bed as he produced a bottle of liquor and two glasses. She watched him through hooded eyes, adjusting to the intrusion.

"Crowley…"

"You’ll tell me what’s wrong." She glared at him. "Ask me how I know." She rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Because if you don’t, I’ll get you drunk. You’re an open book when you’re drunk." He smirked.

"Asshole." She took the glass from his hands. She swirled the amber liquid in the glass.

"So?"

"It’s petty. I should just get over it."

"But it bothers you." She took a sip of the stout liquid. She shivered as it slid past her tongue.

"Yeah."

"Do I need to kill someone?" Her eyes met his. He watched as hesitation crossed her features.

"No." She finally answered as she took the rest of the drink in one gulp. "But I could really do for a ‘you’re a fucking Moron, Indiana.’ And maybe a ‘you got what you deserved.’"

"Let me decide that." He settled into the leather chair.

"His name… Brandon."

"Brandon?" He motioned forward. She sighed finally giving in.

"Clark."

"Alright. And…"

"We met when the Winchesters came to Ocala." She began.

"You ended up together." Crowley assumed. She picked up the bottle on the table.

"We fucked. A lot. I thought he loved me. We dated. We were together from the moment the Winchesters left. We even met up when we were in the same areas during hunts. I would leave our hunts once we were done… That was going on for the better half of the last six months since I came here." She sighed before she took another drink.

"Let me guess, you found out something you didn’t like?"

"I’ve been the girl on the side." She bit her lip. "This entire time… His girlfriend is pregnant." Crowley swiftly stood, shucking his coat and his jacket.

"What—"

"You have two stages, Love. You either dwell or you move on. Where are you at currently?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are going to continue dwelling, or are you going to finally do something?" He slowly untied his tie while he watched her cheeks burn red.

"I…" He raised an eyebrow.

"You’re bound by morals, that’s evident, Lamb. You’re wrecked by the fact that you were the other woman. I get it. Yet, two can play his game. Clearly, Sam believes I can help you. Seeing how the duo decided to spare me after the whole Abaddon situation, can’t exactly decline."

"I’m not a charity case, Crowley."

"That’s clearly what I meant. You’re an absolute charity case. Can’t do a damn thing for yourself. Because I haven’t seen you interrogate the King of Hell at all and astound and arouse him in the same moment." He raised an eyebrow challenging her. "It’s like this love. The boys see, and in the back of your mind you’ve thought about it. Even when you were still fucking this bloke, you thought about it every time you saw me in the bottom of the bunker. So, I’m offering you the opportunity to finally do something about our collective lust." He began unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt. She watched his hands work carefully, tending to the material.

"What exactly are you thinking of?" She muttered.

"If I’m not making this clear, then I’m getting rusty." His hands moved along his buttons of his shirt, skin slowly becoming uncovered as he went.

"An opportunity to fuck you." She finished.

"No, an opportunity to forget his name, even if it’s for the night." She tilted her head slightly to the left; curiosity with a hint of sarcasm infiltrated her features.

"You… You want to sleep with me?"

"That’s exactly what I plan to do."

"Did Sam put you up to this, Dean?"

"Sam called and asked if I would check in on you tomorrow. He doesn’t know I’m here." She nodded her head.

"Why do you want to do this? Because I’m easy?" She turned her head away from him. She felt the mattress dip. She felt Crowley grab her chin and force her to look into his eyes.

"Listen darling, I’ll only say this once. Your past choices do not determine your characteristics. You are beautiful, intelligent, brave, strong… And yes, moralistically pragmatic." He smirked. "Give me the word and I’ll deal with this. I’ll kill the little bastard. But if you don’t, I’ve been known to be very… Distracting."

"So, this is a one night stand?" She whispered.

"If that’s what you want, but I’m always willing to make this more." He sat on the side if the bed. He cupped the back of her head with his hand, pushing away a piece of hair that fell into her face. "I know you’re angry, you’re conflicted." He pressed his lips against her chin, slowly traveling up her jaw until his lips found the shell of her ear.

"Crowley." She gasped.

"You can take it out on me." He nibbled his way to her collarbone. Her hands moved against the will of her mind. She weaved her fingers into his hair. “Let me protect you from creatures like him. Let me treat you like a Queen, love.”

_This is a stupid idea, Indie. Don’t do this. Don’t…_  She pulled his hair, bringing his face back to hers. She looked into his warm eyes, she could see swirling hazel and greens. Yet in the reflection, she could see the flickering of flames.

"If we do this…" She stopped.

"You can be as violent as your heart desires." He smirked. "You can take everything out on me. Dig your fingers into me, I don’t mind." She nodded her head. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

_Don’t do this, Indie. He’ll just break your heart like — don’t think about him. This is the King of Hell, Indie, what in the fuck are you…_

"You’re thinking too much, love. Calm down." He pushed her down on the bed. He grabbed her wrists in his hands, holding them above her head. When he moved his hands she found that an invisible force was holding her arms. She raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, love. Do you want me to fuck you?" He hovered over her lips, his fingers tracing along the inseam of her shorts.

_Do I? Will this be… Oh God, he’s handsome. King of Hell, how many hunters can say he fucked them? But is this just using me, like Br— did? But he’s willing to kill him, if he knew it would make me happy. He wants to make me happy. What kind of feelings does he have? Happy…_  She took a deep breath. “I shouldn’t do this.” She whispered as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

"We don’t have to, Love." He raised an eyebrow when he lifted himself out of her reach.

"Doesn’t mean I don’t want to."

"So, what will it be?" He gently pivoted his hips, causing friction against her. Her snap decision bubbled from her lips.

"Morals be damned. Fuck me, Crowley." He smirked.

"I knew that would be your answer." He leaned back on his knees and stood up. He slid the shirt off his back, while kicking off his shoes and socks. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, her legs falling off the edge. He ran his hands under her tank top, sliding beneath and grazing her breast before pulling it off her body. He dragged his nails along her ribs a few times, leaving red scratch marks that raised against her skin. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She felt her hands become free from his hold. She ran her fingers along his neck, into his hair.

"Crowley?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can you make me stop thinking?" He smirked as he leaned in and bit her bottom lip. His teeth sunk into the flesh, blood immediately tainted both their tongues. She gasped against his lips, as he slid his tongue into her mouth. His hands began moving along her ribs, finally finding their way to her breasts. He pinched her nipples, making her hands move to his shoulders. Her nails sinking into the skin, leaving crescent shaped cuts.  His tongue slid against hers as he slowly began to roll his hips against hers.

He pulled her shorts along her legs, before roughly rolling her to her stomach. “Crowley, what in the hell are you doing?”

"Rewiring your brain." She heard something moving behind her, but her neck was frozen. The next moment, she heard something flying through the air before it loudly landed on her ass. She cried out. The belt came in quick sessions. "Count. Start at one." His voice was thick and raspy as the belt hit her ass.

"One…" She muttered, her head dipping down into the bed.

"Better speak up darling, I can’t hear you." Another smack jarred her.

"Two." She gasped. He brought the belt down again. "Three." Her fingers dug themselves into her sheets. As tears slid down her cheeks she felt his hands gently caress her, cooling her flesh. After a moment, another strike landed against her.

"Four." The stinging began to become bearable warmth. "Oh God."

"Wrong love, Crowley." He brought the belt against her again.

"Five." She whimpered. Arousal seeped through, and from, her body and permeated the air. "Six." She moaned.  She heard the belt hit the ground. His lips traced over the marks on her ass. He gently nipped the red flesh, causing her to buck into his lips. His hands found her apex.

"Seems like you enjoyed that." He smirked.

"Crow—" he flipped her over again. She leaned forward and unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his hips. He cupped her chin, raising her face to look into his. He carefully slid his thumbs across her cheeks, removing the left over tears.

"The only way to see a woman cry." He smirked.

"Bastard." She mumbled, a smile forming on her lips. She ran her hand along his length while she traced her nails along his veins. He flicked his hand and she flew back onto the bed. She let out a gasp as he crawled over her. He pressed his lips against her before trailing down her chin. He kissed along her jaw, to her neck and then her collarbone leaving love bites. “Are you fucking marking me?” She gasped.

He bit hard into the flesh. She moaned at the feel of his teeth in her flesh. He traced his tongue along the mark before sucking the flesh. She wrapped her legs around his hips before rubbing herself along his length. “Yes, Love. Seems like I am.” He smirked against her skin.

"Crowley… Please." She whimpered into his ear. She scratched her nails into his back. He could feel them breaking skin as her body begged. He moved a little lower on her skin, sucking a dark purple bruise. Finally his lips found her breast, he laid open mouth kisses and bite marks along her skin. Her nails dug deeper as she rolled her hips. He suddenly flipped her on top. His hands carefully grabbed her sides and guided her onto him. She moaned as she rocked her hips back and forth, testing his girth. "Fuck. Crowley…" She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Yes?" She draped herself along his body, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You feel…" She tried to articulate.

"You feel like heaven and hell, and love… It feels glorious." He begins thrusting into her. She sits back up, resting her hands on his thighs as his hands wrapped around her hips to help her move. It began slowly, the fire building in her belly. She dug her fingers into his chest as he began meeting her with equally powerful thrusts. She felt it vibrate along her spine.

"Crowley. Fuck me. Please… Don’t stop." She moaned. He watched her face carefully. His fingers began moving against her clit, eliciting an unholy growl from her chest. Sweat and goose bumps rose on her skin. Crowley slowed his thrusts and his fingers. "You bastard." Her eyes flashed open.

"I’m a bastard?" He flipped her below him. His eyes flashing red as the demon inside of him bounced around inside if his chest and brought a crimson haze. Her eyes became wide, seeing his eyes before he could blink it away. "Sorry, Love."

"No, that was hot as fuck." He smirked as he began snapping his hips into her, jarring her with each move. He let his eyes flash back to red. She leaned forward and kissed him soundly as he began rubbing her. "Crowley… I… Fuck, I can feel it. Fuck."

"Dig your nails into me and scream my name." His voice was in her ear. She carved her nails into him angrily, hungrily. He pressed his lips into the crook of her neck as she came around him. "Crowley!" She gasped as he continued thrusting and her orgasm exploding under her skin. A few moments later he followed her. He rested on his forearms, hovering over her in attempts to allow them to catch their breaths.

"Crowley?"

"Yes, Indie?"

"Thanks…" She whispered against his cheek, nuzzling against his skin taking in the unique scent.

"Any time, love. Any time."

"Perhaps we could… I don’t know. Do it again?" She felt him smirk into her neck.

"Most definitely."

"Stay for round two?" She smirked. He rolled beside her, taking her close to his heart, and held her protectively. He ran his fingers through her hair, lulling her towards sleep. He pressed his lips against her temple as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Any other Ex’s I need to help you forget?"

"A few."

"Get some rest. We have a long night ahead of us, Indie."


End file.
